1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of connecting pipes of plastics material of a double pipe system, wherein the inner pipes are rigidly connected by means of a sleeve connection and the outer pipes are rigidly connected by means of a welding sleeve.
The present invention also relates to a pipe connection for a double pipe system manufactured in accordance with the above-described method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known double pipe systems, the outer and the inner pipes are held concentrically relative to each other by means of spacer members.
This makes it possible to manufacture a sleeve connection of the inner pipes by concentrically clamping the pipe systems at the outer diameter of the outer pipes.
In double pipe systems without relative centering of the inner and the outer pipe, it is not possible to manufacture a pipe connection using the above-described type of method.